Shared Delusion
by Teri
Summary: Daniel comes to see Jack in the Infirmary at the end of 'Abyss'. What if someone noticed that Jack seemed to be talking to thin air?


****

Shared Delusion  
By Teri

****

Title: Shared Delusion  
**Author:** Teri (Garnet_TM@yaoo.com)  
**Website**: www.geocities.com/garnet_tm   
**Summary:** At the end of Abyss, Daniel comes to see Jack in the Infirmary. What if someone noticed Jack talking to thin air? (Janet/Daniel)   
**Author's Note: **Some dialogue between Jack & Daniel taken from the episode Abyss.   
**Archive:** FanFiction.net; Teri's Crossover Fiction Library; others by request.   
**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story is not to be archived without permission of the author.

* * * * *

__

"It's a shame you're a delusion"  
  
_No, I am here. I'm really here_  
  
_"So, not a delusion"_  
  
_Not a delusion_

* * * * *

'I'm glad we were able to retrieve the Colonel. I don't think Cassie could survive losing him, so close to Daniel. I don't think I could either. I still can't believe I watched him die. The Colonel said it was what Daniel wanted. I hope he was right.' Janet thought to herself.

She walked over and poured herself another cup of coffee, Daniel's favorite blend. Then she sat back down in front of the monitors to watch over the Colonel and to write some progress notes. 

She glanced up and saw that Sam, Teal'c and Jonas were all leaving the Colonel's room. 'Good, he needs the rest'. She immediately noticed that the Colonel's eyes locked on a single position in the room. 

He looked as though he was listening to something. Then he began to speak. "Yeah, I noticed that. Why don't you stick around for a while?

'Did he think that the others didn't stay long enough?' Janet mused to herself.

"You just did." Jack continued speaking.

'Who is he talking to?' Janet again asked herself. 'Is it possible I missed some head trauma?'

Jack continued. "Christmas? . . . Groundhog Day? . . . I've got my journey, you've got yours?"

"Journey? Daniel." She gasped. 'That is what he said when Daniel die. . . ascended.' She sat in silence no longer thinking with the professional detachment she had been trained with, but rather as someone who lost someone very important to her. 

She realized that she heard a second familiar voice although she saw no one. 

You are going to be all right.

Jack asked, "how do you know?" 

You're just going to have to trust me.

Jack grinned as much as he could considering his physical condition. "I can do that. Are you going to be okay?"

I'm going to be fine.

'But, I'm not. I must be sharing in the Colonel's delusion. It couldn't have been Daniel.' Janet couldn't believe it. It was taking every ounce of willpower not to cry. "Daniel, I miss you." She finally sobbed. 

I miss you too.

She looked to the voice.

"Daniel?" She questioned. As she did he slowly appeared to her.

Jack's not delusional and neither are you.   
  
"Daniel?" She reached over to feel him, to prove to herself that he was there, but her hand went right through him.

You'll be all right Janet. I wish I didn't have to leave you. I love you. I am sorry. There was a short pause. If you need me I will be there.

"Daniel, I'll always need you." She managed to say.

I know. 

He reached over and wrapped his form around her. For the first time since he left she felt some semblance of relief. 

She realized that he had faded out.

"Daniel, don't you dare leave again without letting me say goodbye!" She called out.

Good Bye, Janet

"I love you, Daniel" She smiled to herself through the tears. "Daniel?"

When she was sure he was gone, she went in to check on her patient, Colonel O'Neill.

"Doc?" Jack rasped.

"Yes, Colonel? Is there something I can get for you?" She asked slipping back into professional mode.

"How did your talk go?" He asked.   
  
"What talk?" She responded.

He looked at her, "You know, my favorite Delusion."

"You knew?" Janet asked.

"He was . . is my best friend and I knew he wouldn't leave without trying to offer you some comfort." Jack told her.

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you for sharing your Delusion with me Colonel." 

* * * * *

__

Please let me know what you think. Hope it is okay.   
_Teri (Garnet_TM@yahoo.com) 10/04/02_

PS For those looking for "Jack?" Chapter 13 - It's coming, I promise. 


End file.
